Fret
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Ginny and Harry deal with their longest separation since they married.


A/N: Just a little one shot based on some prompts from tumblr. :)

* * *

Sweat dripped down Ginny's temple as she rounded the northern curve of the pitch, sighing gratefully as a lush cloud drifted in front of the uncharacteristically bright Welsh sun. _Wouldn't mind if Gwenog hadn't made today strength and endurance training…or if I wasn't going home to an empty flat._

Harry had been out of the country for over two weeks on an Auror assignment. Originally, Harry and Ron wouldn't have even been on this particular case, but the former had been requested specifically, and he was not about to go into this without his trusted partner. Apparently the man, Harry couldn't reveal his name, was an acquaintance of Viktor Krum, who had told him his friend Potter was an Auror and he could be trusted. One thing lead to another and Harry had won the Department its first tip on Death Eater sympathizers in nearly six months.

It had been alright at first, while they were waiting to meet with their contact, the group was holed up in one of the larger villages in Bulgaria, so owl post was acceptable. She had simultaneously dreaded and welcomed the news that their contact had arrived – it meant she was that much closer to Harry coming home, but at the same time meant no more letters. Completely understanding and supporting his work didn't make her miss him any less, and in the ten days since he'd gone dark, Ginny had read and re-read his last missive so many times she could probably recite it from memory… _'Hey Gin…'_

With a shake of her head, Ginny plowed on, devoting her mind to regulating her breathing and running as fast as she could, as if a higher speed would bring Harry home sooner.

Just as she was rounding the pitch once again, Gwenog motioned her over with an unreadable expression. Ginny slowed her pace and trotted over, claiming a water bottle from the ice bucket and taking a huge gulp, letting some of the cool liquid spill over her flushed face and neck. She blew out a deep breath and turned to her coach, sipping the last of her drink, "What's up?"

Gwenog pulled her aside, away from the rest of the team, "Your sister-in-law sent a message for you."

"Hermione?"

"No, Audrey. The one that works in St. Mungo's," Gwenog elaborated somewhat uncomfortably.

Ginny's eyes scrunched closed as squeezed the bottle in her fist with a _crack_ , "Who?"

"Harry," Gwenog answered with a grimace, "I've had one of the girls pack up your things and you can floo directly from my office-"

Nodding numbly, Ginny spoke without thinking, "Did she say what-"

"No, just to get you down there. She didn't know anything yet," Gwenog said in a voice so comforting Ginny would've marveled at it if her brain didn't feel like she was trapped in a fog.

Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's in a cloud of ash and green flames, with no recollection of how she'd gotten there, unable to think anything beyond _HarryHarryHarry_.

The visual prompting of the sterile lobby along with the citrusy smell of cleaning fluid woke her senses enough for the Harpy to make good on her team name and storm the reception desk and demand, "I need to be taken to Harry Potter's room."

The nurse's mouth dropped open, half in shock, but Ginny continued in a low growl, "And his healer. _Now._ "

"I'm afraid that's not possible, ma'am," the receptionist replied stiffly, shuffling papers around her desk nervously under Ginny's glare. _Wild hair and mud-flecked face are probably helping…_

Ginny slammed her fist on the desk, shaking the surface so the plastic ' _Welcome to St. Mungo's_ ' sign free from its perch with a clatter, "Since when is a man's _wife_ not permitted to see him or speak to his healer?" Face reddening in frustration, Ginny realized after the fact just how loud she'd screeched, but couldn't bring herself to care about anything beyond getting what she wanted. _HarryHarryHarry._

"Hey Gin."

Blinking slowly, she stared sightlessly into the bowl of pastel colored mints on the counter – ' _Please take one!_ ' – as the receptionist slapped a clipboard down in the empty space next to Ginny's trembling forearm, "Here's your _discharge paperwork_ Mr. Potter."

Harry shot a look at the stuffy woman and stepped toward his wife, whispering quietly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Gin?"

Ginny shuddered slightly, turning to face him, biting her lip, she slid her hands up the sides of his face, taking in his features with glassy eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, still speaking in a low voice, "I knew you were the only person who could cause this level of a ruckus so quickly without props."

Laughing, a tear slipped down her cheek, leaving a track down her muddy face, freckles appearing in its wake, "George goes for way more flash and flare."

Before he had a chance to respond, Ginny laced her fingers through his messy, matted locks, pressing her lips to his, tasting dirt, salty tears, and the stale flavor of blood replenishing potion, but none of it registered, just _HarryHarryHarry_ until a flashbulb went off somewhere to her left. She pulled away with a sigh, flattered to hear Harry moan at the loss of closeness, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Harry chuckled as various Mungo's employees descended on the reporters, shoving them towards the exits with terse remonstrations that 'this is a _hospital._ ' Placing a kiss to her temple, Harry mumbled back, his stubbly cheek scratchy against hers, "I'm not complaining."

Following a meaningful 'ahem' from the receptionist, Harry grabbed the discharge papers and signed them with a messy flourish, keeping Ginny tucked close to his side. Ginny tightened her grip on his waist, "You'll be winging about it come the early addition of the Prophet."

Meandering toward the apparition bay, Harry placed a chaste kiss to her lips, eyes twinkling, " _Well_ I guess you just have to make it worth my while then."

"Don't sass me, Potter," Ginny teased, smacking his shoulder, as she muttered, "You're lucky I'm so happy you're alive." Her face darkened to a frown when he winced, "Bloody hell, do you need to stay over?"

Harry grimaced at the thought, rolled his shoulder, "Nah, just dislocated it a bit."

Ginny scoffed, tamping down her worry, " _A bit._ Well has it been re-located?"

Chuckling again, Harry pulled her close to his chest, burying his face in her flowery smelling hair, "Yeah. Just still tender."

Rubbing her nose along the side if his jaw, Ginny whispered as she tugged on his earlobe, "Too tender for…anything?

Sucking in a breath, Harry's eyes shot wide as he moved them rapidly toward the apparition point, "I'm sure we can work something out."


End file.
